The Dark Prince
by wild demon
Summary: When Kagome sees a YouTube Rocker she's amazed. Two years later, she meets him, much to her surprise, but to her dismay, he's not exactly who she imagined. // inu/kag some extra characters later from fruits basket and hana kimi
1. prologe

The Dark Prince

Prologue:

Kagome Higurashi, at age fifteen, sighed, staring at her computer screen. "Nothing good on You Tube," Sota muttered from his position on the floor playing with his cat. Kagome shook her dark head, sending her wild black hair in total disarray. Her cat, Buyo, tangled around her ankles and she reached down to pet the fat tabby she's had since she was ten.

She had talked to her friends earlier, going on about how 8th grade life sucked and how she didn't know what to wear to the dances. She was always caught between pink and purple, those two colors being her favorite.

Sota, obviously getting bored being that he was an eight year old boy, ran out of the little computer room making revving car sounds. Kagome's violet eyes narrowed in a cringe. _Little brothers,_ she thought. Only someone who had a little brother would understand her slight annoyance.

She glanced back at the You Tube screen. One little square caught her eye. It was in the shape of a wannabe gothic rocker playing a guitar. Looking for a laugh, she rolled her eyes and double clicked on the title. However, once the video played she wasn't rolling her eyes anymore.

The music blasted through her little black speakers, making her jump back in her chair. "Turn it down!" she faintly heard her mother yell over the slamming guitar. Kagome didn't need to be told, and reached for the knob to turn down the volume. She set her eyes on the screen once more, her fingers tapping out a beat on the desk the computer sat on. _This song has an amazing beat,_ she thought.

The video turned and a guy was focused on the screen, sitting on a stool with a black guitar. He wore nothing but black. His smooth fitting shirt and great wore out black pants fit him just perfect, she couldn't help but notice. The only thing not black was his startling golden eyes and sliver flowing hair. The hair, while an unusual color, was made even more unusual by the black streaks in his hair.

The guy turned his body toward the camera and showed this his shirt was wide open. Kagome sucked in a wild breath at the smooth muscles he displayed. Kagome kept her eyes on the screen, not able to take them off the hottest creature she had ever seen. His voice was nothing less than his body either. His rich baritone worked with the guitar he played in a fulfilling melody that was timed to perfection.

_Why isn't this guy a professional singer?_, she thought, her mouth slightly open while she gaped at the screen. The credits rolled at the end and she had her answer. No one would sign him on a label, they wouldn't sponsor him. She went on his account and downloaded amazing song after amazing song, that it said he had written himself. She, then set about emailing him, though he would never reply.

"Time for dinner," her mother called from upstairs. Kagome looked at the clock and indeed it was dinner time. She hadn't noticed how the time flew by when she was entrapped in these gorgeous songs.

"Coming," she replied. Jumping out of her chair cheerfully, she squealed when Buyo held on to her for dear life. She got his claws out of her shirt and put him down then rushed up the stairs of the beautiful home. She loved this house, all the rich tiling and huge windows over looking their lawn. She wouldn't know what to do without it, she thought smiling as she entered the kitchen to help her mom with the table.

While they set the table Kagome proceeded to tell her mother about her find on You Tube. She talked about him so excitedly and her face was lit up so bright as she praised the Goth Guy's songs. Kagome didn't notice the worried look her mother had adopted.

"You know, Mom, everyone says this goth this really cool but--," she stopped as her mother put a slender hand on her small shoulder. Kagome stopped setting the table and gave her mother her full attention.

"Listen Kagome, you're not going to get anywhere following everyone else. You stand out and be who you want, okay?" her mother said gently to her. That was her mother, always gentle and understanding. Kagome smiled at her mom and knew there was no more need for talk. They understood each other perfectly.

Sota joined them a moment later and they all helped one another with getting dinner ready. Once they were all set, they sat down at the table and chatted with each other about their day, laughing over silly things and offering help when the situation arose.

-----

-----

-----

That was one year ago. Now, at sixteen, a lone tear slid down Kagome's soft fair cheek. The service continued with no one paying it any attention as the preacher went on about how wonderful Kagome's mother had been. Though, Kagome sat in the front pew she wouldn't look up. She couldn't bare the thought of looking at her dead mother in her coffin.

She held hands with her little brother. Sota's little hand clutching hers hard while he sobbed. She wouldn't look at her brother either. She just couldn't stand the thought. She hadn't looked at anyone for the whole funeral and nor did she intent to once the eulogy was finished. At the moment Kagome couldn't do anything but remember. Remember why they were having a funeral.

It was a storm. And the rain was pounding so hard that night. Her mother was teaching her how to drive. They were getting in the hours she needed to complete. But the storm didn't let up, so she let her mother take the wheel of their little car. But while on their way home, a truck came out of no where and hit the car. The car flipped and landed upside down on the road.

Kagome knew she would never forget the squeal of tires, busting glass, and ear splitting screams of her mother's last breath. Kagome gritted her teeth as an immense sadness came over her. Her body shook with the force of it but she looked to the trees behind the cemetery. The wind blew acrossed her face, fresh and clean. She breathed in and the pain was gone again.

Sota and Kagome had been orphans for a week before being adopted by a nice couple. They were rich but also very kind to her and Sota. They couldn't have children of their own and so they adopted a broken family, trying to make it whole again. They even bought her a sparkly, pink convertible bug. The top being black and headlights had flower caps on them. It was the cutest car she'd ever seen.

They love Sota, too. Spoiled him rotten and got him anything he wanted. Though he didn't want much, so they showered him with love. And Kagome was grateful for that, because she couldn't. She needed to think of the future. She was going to a private school on her seventeenth birthday. But she didn't want to go.

She wanted to stay hold up in her room because the past kept finding a way into her brain. All the memories she had of when they laughed, as a family or private joke knocked on her skull. All the times they had a "family moment" hit her hard. All the fun times they had in that house sparked tears in her eyes. Her mother's loving smile flashed through her mind, her warm brown eyes, her slightly chubby face. The only thing she had of her father's was his eyes and face, but other than that, she looked just like her mother.

Her father had left them right after Sota was born. She never saw him again, and she never cared to see his rat bastard's face again. Kagome was pulled back into the present. The service was over and the casket was ready to be lowered into the ground. Everyone stood up and started to mingle. There was old, distant family but she didn't know them and had no blood ties to them. Before anyone could approach her she took Sota aside and flipped out the pink phone her foster parents gave her. She hadn't wanted them to come to the funeral, she didn't want them to see her or Sota like they were.

Her foster mother's bright voice came over the speaker. "Hello Kagome dear."

"We're ready," she softly spoke into the phone. Then hearing her foster mother's reply, flipped the phone closed. Everyone was getting in their car or already driving away. They more than likely got the feeling that Kagome didn't want to talk to anyone. She looked down at Sota and gripped his shoulder.

"Stay here, okay?" she asked. _I need to do this alone._ He nodded and stayed where he was while Kagome crossed the grassy cemetery and approached the coffin. She laid a small hand on the dark casket. She closed her eyes against the tears but they ran down her cheeks again, no matter how she tried to stop them.

"I love you, Mom. But I'm letting go. I have to move on," she whispered to the dark stained wood. The wind blew again, and lifted Kagome's hair off her shoulders. It was almost as if her mother understood. The cemetery trees blew with the wind and reminded Kagome that her mother loved spring. Feeling a little lighter than before, Kagome turned around at the purr of her foster mother's jeep.

"Come on, Sota," Kagome called, a faint smile on her lips. Catching Sota's eyes, Sota slightly smiled too. "Shot gun."

"No way," Sota said as he ran to the car. Kagome ran after him and didn't look back.


	2. ch1 new school

The Dark Prince

Chapter One: New School

Kagome's little pink bug purred down the highway. She was headed for Newfork, a big town in Washington that housed her new private school. She adjusted her bright yellow tank top that had a red duck on the shoulder. Her short skirt was denim and coupled with yellow flip flops. She had the car convertible so her hair was in a cute messy bun with her bangs escaping the ponytail holder.

Her head bobbed to the music of Inuyasha that she downloaded from her computer to her ipod. She was obsessed with this guy's music. The same guy on You Tube, that she discovered over two years ago. She sung along to his lyrics as she let the wind whip her contained hair. Before she missed it, Kagome saw her sign. _Newfork exit, one mile. _She turned on her turn signal as she exited the highway and onto the ramp.

She drove off the exit ramp and entered the town. At a red traffic light she stopped. A black truck pulled up beside her in the next lane over. "Hey Baby," she heard the yell from the truck. Kagome looked over, violet eyes wide. In the truck she saw four guys, all in complete black. _Must be gothic,_ she thought. They were cute, but she looked away anyway.

"Oh, come on, baby. You got more color than we've seen in a long time," one of them said. The other guys laughed at this joke. Kagome felt her face heat up, and she knew they were making fun of her.

Another one took on this cheerful face and said, "Oh my God, let's go shopping." The Goth Guys laughed again seeming to enjoy making fun of her, but then the light turned green. Kagome wasted no time and floored it, the front end coming up because she hit the gas so fast. She could still hear their laughter as she sped off.

She snorted her disgust, glad to leave those guys eating her dust as she drove through the rest of town. _Hopefully, there won't be anymore assholes like that at this school, _she thought hopefully. Kagome took a left and started driving right into campus. The school itself was gray brick with three buildings of all the same size and all on a small hill. The middle building was for classes one, two, and three. The right building was for classes four, five, and six. The one on the left was for classes seven, eight, and nine. Acrossed the street she saw the dorms. These buildings had three floors as well.

Kagome knew her dorm room was going to be huge. She also knew that her parents paid a lot to send her to this school and paid a lot for her to have the room she did. Twisting the little bug, Kagome parked in the parking lot in front of a dorm with the number two on it. She was under a street light, so that gave her more light, as it was ten at night. With the glow from the street light above she dragged her bags out of the back of her bug and put them on the ground. She then closed the car door and locked it.

Kagome looked at the piece of paper with her information on it and dragged her several bags into the building. Going through the main lobby she looked at the numbers on the doors trying to locate hers. Not having any luck on the first floor she when to the second on the elevator. _Thank God, for elevators, _she thought. But there was no luck with the second floor, so the third was her floor.

Finally, at the end of the hall she stopped in front her room. She looked at the number on it and chuckled. Sixty-nine was her room number. She put the key in the lock and opened the plain door. Her eyes widened as she took in the room. Descending the two steps needed to enter, she wasn't aware that her mouth was slightly open. In front of her was the living area and to her right was a door that was open and went into a bathroom.

She walked forward and on her left was a computer room. The small room had gray tiles with the computer stand and computer against the opposite wall. She saw a plain oak wood door in the computer room. It was odd, she thought, to have two doors into a computer room. She dared to open the door and saw darkness when she did. Kagome felt for a light switch and, upon finding it, saw that it was empty room. The carpet was thick, soft, and black, and there was one window looking out at the city.

There was an empty bed on the opposite wall and a desk on the wall next to the window, but other than that the room was bare. She smiled with her excitement and turned back to the living area to get her bags. But entering the computer room again she saw an oak wood door stained black. It was probably her roommate. _She must be gothic too, _Kagome thought with disappointment. There were small spikes on the door knob even.

A few minutes later, once she had put her luggage in the room, she figured it'd be a good time to check out the computer. She needed some down time before she went to bed. Once logged on the computer, Kagome couldn't resist on of her favorite songs and started playing _White Kids Love Hip Hop_. Once the song started going, Kagome couldn't resist getting up and dancing to the beat. She danced and sung along with the music like her and her friends used to.

When she turned around in her little dance that she was doing, she saw her roommate. But it wasn't a girl. It was a guy, and not just any guy. Inuyasha, the singer, leaning lazily against the door frame. She stopped and gaped, quietly whispering his name. He was wearing a tight black shirt that squeezed his luscious chest and black pants that had chains dangling from the waist to his knees. His eyes were still gold, his hair was still sliver streaked with black, but he was taller in real life than on You Tube.

The man must have been six foot five and was it her or was he wearing eyeliner? Either way standing there, he was looking hot while she was barefoot, hadn't fixed her hair all day or her make up for that matter and wearing a cute yellow top in front of the Prince of Darkness. She sucked in a breath. Make that the hot Prince of Darkness. Oh and she was singing and dancing in front of him unknowingly.

"What the fuck, prep? Bitch, get off my computer," he said, looking agitated. She glared at him, feeling earlier anger it her.

"Hey, asshole," she piped up, " you could be a little nicer, you know." She jabber her finger in his direction. "We have to live together."

He got off the door frame, still looking pissed off at her. Before she got insulted anymore she stomped out but grudgingly saying, "I'm sorry for getting on your computer." Then she walked to her room her wild hair swishing at her back.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha got on his computer. He went online for his messengers and started to tell the new roommate that he had to share a dorm with. He kept talking until his back was starting to need stretching. He logged off and got up and strutted to the living area. He looked at the night outside and turned to the clock. It read _11:00 pm._ He just sighed and turned around to look at the couch where the TV was on. Hmm, he hadn't noticed. But he froze at the sight of his roommate on the couch.

She was the cutest thing he had ever seen. She leaned over toward the TV with her short pink pajama bottoms and tight pink tank with spaghetti straps. Her black hair seemed to halo her head in a way that made him want to lick his lips. _Idiot, she's a fucking prep. Stupid bitch,_ he thought, _she's ugly._

Out of nowhere she started yelling at the TV. "You go girl. Hit that rat bastard," she cheered to the TV screen. His silver, but black-tipped, dog ears twitched toward her. She was watching _Maury_ he realized. This girl just kept getting weirder and weirder. He popped down on the couch with her but put as much space between him and her as he possibly could. She, just realizing he was in the was in room, looked over surprised.

He grabbed the TV controller roughly, his black rimmed eyes, from eyeliner, glaring over at her. "You watch this shit?" he asked, incredulously putting one arm on the back of the couch.

Kagome bit her slightly pink lip nervously. She wasn't exactly sure what she should say. He sighed and raised the controller. He seemed to unwind as he looked to see what was next on the channel. She grinned, seeing _Maury_ on after this episode. To her surprise he chuckled, "I love watching these losers," he grinned, his sharp canines sticking out.

She laughed. "Me too." Then the next couple came on screen, a plain looking man and flashy woman were seating next to Maury. Kagome rolled her eyes, "He's not hot enough. The girls are always better," she complained.

Inuyasha checked out the girl. "Man, that girl's hot," he observed. Kagome snorted.

"Of course," she put in, " The one with the biggest boobs and she's the biggest bitch."

He shook his head. "You're so negative."

"No," her face brightening, "I know the people are a lot nicer in real life."

Inuyasha watched her star at the TV. Inwardly he groaned. Sure, he knew she had such a bright innocent personality, but he was getting attracted to her, already. And being attracted to her was something he couldn't afford, especially since this was his roommate. A roommate that was a girl. She probably paid the school off to stay in an all boys dorm.

She yawned and stretched, then got up from the couch. She turned back and looked at him. "I'm going to sleep, goodnight. You know, you're pretty cool for having a black soul," she smiled, showing she was joking.

He gave her a toothy grin. "And you're pretty cool for being an annoying rainbow." Kagome turned and walked through the computer room with a smile on her face. She stepped into her room and looked at it. Most of it was bare, she sighed knowing she should have set up the room earlier. She shut the door and got to work, putting away clothes, setting up her desk, making the bed, and turning this room into a place she could live in for the next year.

When she was finally done the colors pink and black were superior. Her bed was a light pink and black, the blanket being black with pink roses and vines crawling over the spread. However the walls were plain and she figured she'd just paint them, dorm rules be damned. Pretty pink and light mint green pillows spilled on the floor from where she shoved the off the bed. She picked them up and put the on the black and pink bed.

Even though she played with the room and made it her own she wondered to the window and looked over the city. The playfulness she felt with Inuyasha had gone, some time ago and now she was left with doubts. Kagome stopped short of running into the window.

_What if I'm alone and never make a friend here, _she thought crossing her arms over her chest. She always had good friends but now her own roommate, though very hot, was gothic. And gothics usually hated her on principal. Would he ignore her the next morning and pretend he didn't like her? She shook off the thought and decided not to worry about it.

Everyone was nervous on the first day and maybe not all the students here were goth, though she had seen nothing but Goths since she arrived here. Kagome laid on her bed after changing into pajamas._ Okay, Kagome, just don't worry about it_, she prepped herself. And while cuddling up in the sheets, she fell asleep.

Her alarm clock rang bright and early at _8:00_ _am._ She shot off the bed quickly and shut it off. Kagome got off the bed, stretched and walked over to the mirror she set up last night that had a golden border around it. Slapping her cheeks, she tried to wake up. On the vanity she grabbed her make up and not wanting to go to the bathroom, applied it in her room. She started with blue eye shadow that popped out her eyes, coupled with eyeliner and mascara.

In the closet, she took hold of a lacey yellow spaghetti strapped tank and blue American Eagle sweat shirt. She coupled that with light blue jeans, pink belt, and Nikes. She gripped her brush and quickly put her hair in a messy bun. Within seconds her bangs fell free and hung down, but she didn't mind.

She came out in a rush, hoping she wasn't late even though she was sure she was. She grabbed her pink and white book bag before she ran out of her room but was immediately stopped by slamming into a very hard chest. She lost her balance and almost fell back on her ass but her roommate brought his arms around her and steadied her.

"Relax," he said, "It's a two hour delay for Freshman orientation."

She tilted her head to look up at him. "Oh," was all she could think to say. She must have looked so stupid. To cover her embarrassment she flitted to the couch and in the living area and turned on the TV. Fresh Prince of BelAir blasted through the speakers and you could hear the audience laugh at a joke Will Smith just said.

Inuyasha ignored the TV and pulled his cell phone from his pocket in his snug fitting black jeans. The phone, like most of what he wore, was black and had a sliver spider web decorated on it. Inuyasha flipped it open and started talking rapidly to someone on it. Kagome glanced over, then back to the TV, then back to him again.

She was taking in his appearance. He had on a black shirt, go figure, but this one had a white skull dancing acrossed his chest. A chest that was very well muscled from what she had felt earlier. The black jeans fit him perfectly, loose around the calves but tighter around the thighs. It made Kagome squirm a little bit. The chains were in place again, on the side of his jeans, but that only added to his appeal. There was also a dog chain around his neck that gave him more masculinity than it took away. His eyeliner was again in place and long streaked hair in a loose braid.

Kagome's mouth had suddenly gone dry and decided it'd be more healthy to listen to what he was saying rather than check him, and his goods, out. She looked up at his face and ignored the beauty of it to understand what he was talking about. But he wasn't talking to her, he was talking into his phone.

"No baby," Inuyasha sighed. There was a pause. "Yep, it ain't a big deal," he said slightly exasperated. After another pause he hung up, without saying goodbye. Inuyasha ignored her questioning gaze and looked at the TV. When he spoke next he still kept his eyes glued to Will Smith slapping Carlson on the back.

"What's your name, since you obviously know mine," he muttered to her. Kagome blinked once before she responded.

"Kagome," she replied. "And I only knew you off of You Tube," she added, figuring it best to point it out now.

"Kagome, huh?" he muttered. She felt a tingle when he said her name. "Doesn't that mean kind, loving soul or something?" he continued.

A pink blush dusted her face and he fought a smile that wanted to appear at her cuteness. He tamped down the feeling with aggravation. This was no time to be checking out cute innocent little girls. He'd do better if he kept his clawed hands to himself.

"Yeah," she said, her voice slightly higher than normal. He grunted and sat down on the couch next to her, though not touching her.

They continued to watch Will Smith and his dysfunctional family for a few more episodes. Though they were all re-runs Inuyasha and Kagome laughed at the jokes made by Will Smith and the situations he got himself into by doing something stupid. Too soon it was time to go, their two hour delay coming to and end.

She jumped up and put her pink and white backpack over her shoulder and they rushed out the door together. They were smiling as they ran down the stairs, all most like it was a race.

"What's your two favorite colors?" she asked breathless going down step after step. He was in a good mood and didn't think, as he would have in any other situation, that it was a stupid question.

"Black and red," he replied. She smiled.

"Pink, red, and green," she told him. He rolled his eyes and said, "Should have known."

They came out the side door and ended up on the outside of the building. He pointed toward the three gray building. "There's the school," he told her putting his hand down. Kagome lost all the energy she had running down the stairs with Inuyasha as nervousness took over her prime emotion. He almost offered to help her around, but saw his friends and girlfriend approach.

Kagome stiffened at the people drawing nearer to her and Inuyasha. They were all goth, she noticed. Every single one of them and there had to be at least six of them. She didn't know if she could handle six of them, they looked pretty fierce.

A dark haired girl with bright red streaks in her hair glared down at her. And being only five foot three she couldn't do anything except look up, which she hated and was starting to resent. This girl had brown eyes and a nice figure with hair in little buns at the top of her head. That girl came first and the other five followed. Kagome suddenly felt the urge to flee.

However, never being one to back down, she lifted her head and refused to be intimidated. Then with a high head walked toward the school by herself. The girl that had approached first called out to her.

"What, prep? You think you're better than us?" she challenged. Kagome turned her head around, and decided it'd be better not to rise to the bait. This girl was just jealous that she had been with Inuyasha, the insecure type of girlfriend that Kagome never cared for.

"No," she said softly. Then turned her head back around and ignored the group. The girl latched onto Inuyasha's arm, much to his disgust. Her fake, red nails dug into his arm.

The girl glared at Kagome's cool demeanor and shouted, "You're dismissed, ugly bitch." Though there really was no point or need. Kagome walked away, trying to put the hurt in the far recesses of her mind and not think about it. But as she walked away, she heard Inuyasha.

"Leave her alone," he growled, temper rising to dangerous levels so early in the day. The girl blinked and held onto the arm she had tighter. Any tighter and she was going to cut off circulation.

"Why, baby?" she cooed. Inuyasha, not in the mood, wanted to cringe at the sound of her voice.

"Because," he grumbled, face tight as he watched Kagome cross the street to the school. Kagome heard no more, but the hurt feeling lifted slightly as she heard him.

Kagome slid in the doors to the main office and got her schedule. She politely refused the school escort to have her shown around, but did notice that most of student body was goth or punk. Kagome felt a sinking feeling, she wasn't in her first class and already didn't like the way things were going.

Kagome wandered through the white brick halls, side stepping and trying not to run into the people in the hallway. She looked at the white piece of paper and saw math as her first subject of the day. The day was just getting worse and worse as she looked up from the paper.

"Ugh," she grumbled to herself. She hated math and she wasn't that good at it. The bell rang and all the students at once seemed to disappear in their classes. Suddenly she found herself alone in the middle of the hallway. With a dumbstruck expression she looked around.

"Shit," she said and ran through the hall until she came upon her first period class. She slammed open the door, a little out of breath as the room looked at her. Instantly she stood up straight and held her head high at the majority of black-wearer's in the room. The teacher stared at her, wondering who was busting into his class on the first day of school.

"Oh, right," he remembered. He addressed the class, "This is Kagome Higurashi. A transfer student from Minnesota." The class remained silent as they looked at her. Some glared and she heard whispers along the lines of "not another prep" being said. Kagome thought there was something wrong with this school, but she slipped in the class and sat in the back. There was another girl, dressed similar to her and not wearing black, that was in the back as well.

She felt some glares at her back, but shook them off. She couldn't stand this school already and thought of this year and next year that she'd endure until graduation. This was for her education, not for the fact that the town had some great restaurants and a awesome department stores. The blonde girl next to her looked over and introduced herself.

"Hey, I'm Megan," she whispered brightly so the teacher didn't notice. "And you are?"

"Kagome," she replied, a slight smile of hope. Soon they had struck up a good back and forth conversation. Megan telling her what was new, hot, and cool. The conversation soon took a turn to the school and it's weird student body.

Meg sighed, "Stupid Goths think that life is so hellish and stupid shit like that. It makes no sense." The blonde girl shook her head.

Kagome sighed too and when the bell rang both her and Meg split up. That is until she saw the blonde girl again in her sixth period lunch. From first period to sixth Kagome had made five friends, none of them goth as no goth would talk to her. And of those five friends, they all had the same lunch together. Kagome gratefully sat with them and chatted happily.

The tables in the lunch room where circular and the girls she was friends with sat in a corner. Her stomach growled and Kagome sighed. She had lunch money but didn't want to go up the line alone. Said line looked something similar to blood at night, being that the dominate color was black.

"Anyone want to go to the line with me?" she asked hesitantly. Meg nodded and followed her up, though she didn't need to as Meg had packed her lunch. As they waited in line Meg took in Kagome's shirt for the first time.

"Love your shirt," she commented. Kagome smiled brilliantly.

"Thanks, I like your's too with the ducks," she replied. Meg's green eyes brightened at the compliment. As they waited, Kagome and Meg looked around the cafeteria. A sea of black it what they saw. There were a few who didn't have, what seemed to be the school color, black on. And some weren't all black as there were flashes of red and white, and the occasional electric blue.

The one that weren't gothic seemed to be picked on a lot, Kagome had noticed. She suddenly dreaded her next period gym class. Gym always had teams and she knew she was not with the "in" crowd in this school. _My God, I'm going to have a problem in this school, _Kagome thought. It's not that she hated Goths, she had friends who indeed favored the darker look and hated wearing pink, yellow, and orange. However it was this school. Every goth in this school seemed to hate her guts just because she wore a yellow tank top.

Suddenly losing her appetite, Kagome just bought a salad and hoped to God that she could keep it down. With everything she had been called today, it's a wonder why she didn't snap. When she finished, she looked down at her shirt to make sure she didn't get salad dressing on it or any other food on it.

A redheaded, brown-eyed girl joined the table, setting down a tray. She sat on Meg's left and looked to Kagome. The girl smiled and nodded to her.

"Hey," she greeted, "I'm Jasmine."

"Kagome," she responded, putting down her fork. Jasmine didn't have the perfect figure and was a little plump, but she knew how to dress her body and wasn't afraid to do so.

"Let me see your schedule, Kagome," Jasmine said. Said girl handed her the white paper and watched Jasmine's brown eyes skim the paper and brighten.

"Oh my God," she said handing Kagome back her schedule, "We have gym together."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and then giggled. "Thank God, I thought I'd have it by myself," she told her new friend. There was one girl that had short, spiky hair and dark blue eyes. Those eyes looked over the lunch room nervously.

"What's wrong, Kelly?" Kagome asked. She had learned the girl's name earlier.

"I heard a group of Goths were going to beat me up," Kelly said nervously. Kagome's jaw went slack.

"No way they're that bad," she reasoned. This was getting insane and it was only the first day of school. What's wrong with this place? Kagome heard Meg sigh dreamily and looked over at her first friend. Noticing she was looking somewhere else, Kagome followed her gaze and it landed right on Inuyasha. She saw his eyes flash as he looked at her.

He was standing in the line with his dare, pierced friends. She looked him up and down and came to one conclusion: he was tense. Very tense. Meg sighed again, too dreamily than should be allowed.

"He's so hot," she said. Everyone except for Kagome rolled their eyes. Jasmine looked over at him with a blunt glare on her pretty face.

"You're never going to get him," she snapped, "he thinks we're beneath him or something. He's such a jerk." She looked away from Inuyasha and examined her painted nails.

"Ugh, I hate his fucking girlfriend," Meg complained. Kagome just saw said girlfriend latch onto Inuyasha's arm, again.

"I know," Jasmine agreed her full cheeks red, "She thinks she owns the school and isn't even the prettiest goth here."

"She's a whore," Kelly said softly, trying not to be heard by surrounding Goths and just her friends. Kagome, though she remembered the girl from this morning, kept her trap shut. This school was bad enough, she didn't need to make it worse.

The bell rang and the girls all exchanged "love ya's". Kagome, feeling more in her element said it too, it was what her and her old friends used to say to each other. Then she watched people flood the cafeteria trying to get out and to their next class.

Jasmine and Kagome took a short cut that cut through the school yard. While walking outside to the far end where the football field was Kagome and Jasmine chatted. Not about anything in particular, just odds and ends. They chatted all the way up to entering the locker room, where Goth girls were glaring at them in various stages of dress. Jasmine and Kagome stuck close, not wanting to get on anyone's bad side, and held their heads high. Kagome tried to put off a confident air around her.

She pulled her gym clothes out of her book bag and set it down on the bench beside Jasmine's. She changed into a pink t-shirt and loose black athletic shorts. Kagome heard comments around them but ignored it, just as Jasmine ignored it, too. When Kagome finished changing, her and Jasmine prepared to leave, but before Kagome could get out the door she felt eyes on her back. She turned her head to see Inuyasha's girlfriend's best friend.

Kagome turned away and walked out the door to join Jasmine. They walked through the hallway and into the gym to stand on the wall. After all the girls had assembled, the bald gym teacher took attendance and explained what they would be doing today.

"Listen up, girls," he said. The gym grew quiet. "You'll be playing Dodge ball with the boy's class."

_Oh, no, _Kagome thought_, They're going to throttle us with balls!_ _Please don't let me and Jasmine get separated._

"Come on, girls," the teacher pointed toward the middle of the gym that sported wooden floors. Kagome shivered, hoping she'd live through this. They walked to the middle of the gym where the guys already were. Most of the guys, Kagome noticed, were cute. Cute, but Goth. But her eyes immediately found Inuyasha. His black and sliver loose braid had gotten even looser with the day's progress and some hair slipped out. His bangs and those escaped pieces of hair framing his fierce face.

Some girls were obviously checking him out and Kagome couldn't help but cringe at the look on their faces. Even if he did look damn fine in a tight muscle shirt that squeezed his abdominals and show cased his bulge of biceps and the black shorts that were loose around his legs didn't mean that the girls had to look at him with sex on the brain.

After the team captains had lined up the players, people where being chosen. Inuyasha, a team captain, looked over the people and his golden gaze fell on her. He offered her a sly grin and motioned her forward with a finger. Kagome, in shock, moved slowly, but kept her head low, almost like she was shy. He chuckled, a sound that made her skin hum.

When everyone had a team, Jasmine on the opposite team, hell began. At first she wasn't noticed and stood in the back, but at more and more of her teammate got out, she became more of a target. However, every ball they threw her way, she dodged. She then was forced to defend herself and threw a few balls, getting the team captain out, which seemed to piss off the other team.

Then they went after her with what seemed to her to be hatred. She was eventually hit, hard, and was taken out of the game. A few minutes later Jasmine's team lost thanks Inuyasha getting them out. But Kagome knew that they weren't just playing a game, they wanted to hurt her. And Inuyasha's girlfriend's best friend just wanted to show off.

Another round of dodge ball started. A few minutes into the game a guy from Jasmine's team picked up a ball and made it look like he was going after Inuyasha, but he changed course and threw it as hard as he could at Kagome. Not seeing it coming, Kagome got hit in the face. The force from the ball and impact of it on her face sent her body down on the floor. She hit the floor with a thud and the game stopped instantly.

Inuyasha was by her side in a matter of seconds. Kagome's nose was bleeding profusely and a bruise was already appearing on her soft cheek. She opened her eyes and saw blurry image of Inuyasha's worried face and smiled weakly at him. On reflex, he smiled back and then helped her up. He watched at the teacher took hold of Kagome and helped her out the gym and to the nurse's office.

Inuyasha's inner demon roared to be let to the surface. However he kept it back, not wanting anyone to die. But he did allow himself a little pleasure. He picked up a ball at his feet and with everyone watching him allowed his demon strength to throw the ball at the guy who hit Kagome. It landed on his face with a thud and blood splashed the ball, the kid's face, and the gym floor. Inuyasha grinned at the sight.

Students in the class when to the kid, who was out cold. A few lifted him off the floor and carried him out. Inuyasha didn't know where they were going, but at the moment he didn't really care. Then he sighed happily as his name was called out over the loud speaker to go the office.

To be continued..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finnaly got the first chapter actually i wrote this a year ago in a notebook for only my friends to read but i thought why not post it on fanfiction i mean i read enouth of it :) but im really bad at punctuation and everything to do with it so i had a friend look over it for me to correct my mistakes . i just said that so she knows shes thanked if she ever looks at this XD


	3. Chapter 2 poor kagome

The Dark Prince

Chapter two: Poor Kagome

Strutting to the nurse's office, Inuyasha ignored the call to the office once again. He didn't give a fuck about the principal who would let him off with a "warning" again. He wanted to check on Kagome, screw everyone else. He sneered at yet another call and stepped into the nurse's office.

In the office, Kagome was sitting on a table with the nurse applying ice to her cheek. Inuyasha walked in right as the nurse was saying, "There you go, sweetie."

Kagome tried to brightly smile, but to Inuyasha it came off weakly. She still had the wounded look on her face, too. Inuyasha suddenly felt the strange urge to wrap her in his arms and sooth everything. However, before he let himself to put the thought in the back of his mind, hoping that this was just brotherly protection.

The nurse spotted him and gave him a question look. "Inuyasha, what are you doing in here, it's not time for your ear check up yet."

He shook his head at the nurse and glided into the room. To his nose the disinfectant smell should have been an illegal assault but he sucked it up and went to the bed Kagome was cutely perched on.

"Hey, Kagome," he said softly, not knowing why. It might have been that the nurse's office was quiet or because she looked so cute with an ice pack to her face. Kagome looked up at his profile. He wasn't looking at her and she saw his mouth in a soft frown, his eyes glowing like a slowly and quietly burning fire.

"Hey, Inuyasha," she muttered, getting off the bed to stand on her feet. Though it didn't do her much good as Inuyasha still towered over her. He opened his mouth to say something, with no idea what to say, but just to say something. He was quickly cut off by the nurse making herself comfortable and grabbed his ear to drag him away.

"Well, come over here," the nurse said as she dragged him away from Kagome to have him sit on the bed next to hers. That was the first time she really noticed his ears. At first she thought they were fake, part of the whole Goth thing. Pretend to be demon and Goth, but they weren't. Kagome suddenly felt the urge to lay down.

"Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked her. She looked pale, almost ready to pass out in his opinion.

"Are you really the last demon?" she asked, staring at him. She knew it was rude, but just couldn't seem to help herself. She'd heard about this almost two years ago, but never thought she'd meet him. Or that he would her YouTube rocker.

"That's me," Inuyasha said, looking at her, while the nurse fussed with one ear. "Thank God nobody cares anymore."

The nurse took her hands away from his ears and Kagome watched as one little, light ear twitched. Then the other one did the same. Suddenly Kagome got up and sat next to him on his bed. She had an intense look on her face, Inuyasha noticed. But she wasn't looking at his face. She was staring at his ears. _What's her deal? It's not like she's never seen dog ears before, _he thought as he slightly leaned away.

He didn't get far as Kagome reached up and grabbed the closet velvet, fuzzy ear. On instinct he leaned closer to her. Kagome giggled happily at his reaction. Finally realizing what he was doing, he pulled away, blushing just slightly. _What the hell,_ he thought as he took a side long glance at Kagome. Once he could the look on her face, he immediately turned away.

The nurse, who was scribbling on a clipboard, glanced up to see the banter. She smiled at the cute, young couple in her presence. She was surprised to see Inuyasha act this way, but it was a nice changed. She shook her head.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said. Inuyasha gave her a sly smile and knowing that his check up was done, took Kagome by the arm and they were in the hall. It was completely empty, since the bell hadn't rung for the class change yet.

Then the loud speaker interrupted the silence of the hall. He was being called down to the office again. _You'd think they'd give up_, he thought. But Inuyasha sighed and turned in the direction of the blasted office. They were going to go through this again. But he was held back by a hand on his arm.

"I'm going with you," Kagome spoke up. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Don't you think I've ever been in trouble before?" Inuyasha asked her with a grin. He shrugged her off and started walking again. He heard a gasp behind him and fast footsteps on the floor catching up with him.

"Okay, maybe you're right," she continued, "but first time for everything." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Smiling, he shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me," Inuyasha said, turning a corner.

"Good," she said grabbing his arm, making them uncross. "Then we'll never tired of each other."

So they walked to the office, their arms interlinking, with Kagome chatting happily. Inuyasha hardly got in a word edge-wise and rather than be annoyed because of it, he was amused by it. Within no time, they were in front of the office door, a solid, wooden door that had a plaque in the center. Inuyasha's lined eyes looked over at her.

"You sure?" he asked. Kagome nodded, looking at the door.

"I think I can get you out of this," she stated. Inuyasha shrugged then opened the door and they both stepped inside the office. A plump lady with an old but kind face sat at the reception desk. She didn't look up as the door closed behind the couple, being busy on the phone. The old lady was writing something down and then said goodbye to the person she was talking to in a polite manner.

The lady looked up and smiled as she caught sight of Inuyasha. "In trouble again?" she asked, though she really didn't have to. Inuyasha nodded to her, his face seemed craved from stone.

"As always, Helen."

"Who's your friend?" she asked. But Inuyasha didn't reply to her. He just walked down the blue carpeted hallway, passed the reception desk, and stopped at the last door at the end of the hallway. Kagome glanced up nervously at him, then right back in front her. Inuyasha didn't look to be in a good mood, he just pulled his tie looser than it already was.

The door opened and the principal just nodded to the chairs in front of his messy desk. He just sighed and closed the door after they were seated. The principal's gray hair showing more in the sunlight that was coming in from the window behind him as he sat in his dark brown. An ugly shade of Kikiyo brown, Kagome noticed.

"Inuyasha, you're in here again," the principal started. He looked down at the blue colored sheet in front of him. "For knocking out another student," he paused, then looked up at Inuyasha with exasperation. "With a dodge ball?"

Since Inuyasha said nothing and just rolled his eyes, the principal went on. "You threw it as hard as you could," his voice raising as he read from the paper. "During a dodge ball game knowing you would hurt the kid and what's better, the game was already over." There was a slight vein in the principal's forehead that could be seen as he glared at Inuyasha.

Said troublemaker just shrugged his shoulders not feeling the need to say anything. Kagome sat forward on her seat, hoping to be seen and heard.

"Wait," she piped up. "He did it for me." The pudgy principal looked over at her now, anger receding from his expression to be replaced with an look of interest. Now that she had the full attention of the principal she looked down at her feet on instinct.

"Go on," the principal persisted. She swallowed, trying to make sure she didn't sound like a pansy.

"Well," she said, " During the game a guy hit me with the ball as hard as he could and Inuyasha was just avenging me." Before she could go on, she swore she heard a growl from Inuyasha.

"Yeah, asshole. Or was there too much fat around your ears to hear that?" Inuyasha said. Though it sounded more like a low rumbling growl. He never liked the principal anyway. The bastard was put in jail for have sex with a student years back when he was still a teacher. While he got his teacher's license back about ten years ago and out of prison about twenty years ago, he still had the balls to flirt with the female students. And when they tried to report him, Inuyasha knew that the principal blackmailed them, though he had no proof of it.

And he'd be damned if he'd let Kagome get into that. She was too naïve, too sweet and innocent for what went on in this school. Inuyasha was snapped back to reality went he realized the principal, who was done yelling about the 'asshole' comment, was talking to him. He tuned in immediately.

"All right Inuyasha, your off the hook. Be thankful to your new friend," he said. Inuyasha blinked. He missed the entire conversation. In the shocked silence, a ring tone went off. Through out the room you could hear Natasha Bedinfield singing that she had a pocket full of sunshine. Kagome, leaned down and pulled her cell out of her skirt pocket as the singing stopped.

The principal narrowed his eyes. "No cell phones."

"But," Kagome's eyes widened as the principal held out his hand.

"Hand it over," he demanded. Kagome slowly put the cell in the principal's hand. She felt like part of her was ripping away. Her mother bought her that phone two years ago, for Kagome's fifteenth birthday. She was so excited that she could give Kagome her first cell phone. Kagome remembered that her mom was so giddy as she opened the wrapped box that revealed to be a cell phone.

The principal grabbed it and leaned back in his ratty brown chair. He waved them off. "Get out."

Inuyasha and Kagome rose and he led the way out. They passed the nice, old lady again, but she didn't say anything to them. And they didn't say anything either. Once in the hallway, Kagome looked around.

"Well I got to go," she excused. She didn't really want to leave Inuyasha's company but she didn't know what else to do. Inuyasha tilted his head and looked at her. He sighed and patted her head, messing up her hair affectionately.

"See ya around, Rainbow," he said. Then turned and walked down the opposite she was going to go. Kagome stared after him, eyes wide, looking at his retreating back as he swaggered down the hall. Then, for no reason, her lips curved in a slight smile.

**-----0-----0----0----0----0---0---**

After school, Kagome just sighed. It was the first day of school and she had homework, her feet hurt from walking all over campus to get to her classes and her uniform shoes weren't broken in so that had something to do with it, she had an ugly, reddish-purple bruise on her cheek, and she kept getting glares from Inuyasha's girlfriend. But, Kagome supposed, it could have been worse.

Kagome kept her positive attitude up as she walked down the street to get to her dorms. She sighed again, and without looking crossed the street to the dorm buildings. There was a loud screech that assaulted her ears and Kagome snapped her head up in the direction of the screech.

A car was headed too fast in her direction. She had no time to run. As the car screeched on the road she rolled onto the hood of the car. The impact hit her arm and made pain spread on her body as the car jerked to a stop. Kagome, who had at some point closed her eyes, opened them to see the gleam of a silver mustang. She let out a breath that sounded more like a gasp and got off the car.

Her legs were shaky as the driver got out. His pale brown hair slightly in his deep green eyes. He closed the door and rushed over to her, taking in the girl's slim but curvy figure.

"Are you okay?" he asked urgently. Kagome, who now remembered how to breath, looked up at the guy towering over her.

"I'm so sorry!" she told him. He put a hand on her shoulder, because he couldn't resist it, to see if it'd help her calm down.

"That's quite all right," he said smoothly. His eyes traveled her body again, just because he could do it. "I'm Hojo."

Yeah, Kagome knew him. She saw him in the halls quite a few times. Her new friends said he was King of the Preps, so to speak. Kagome wasn't really into the whole prep thing, she preferred to be neutral about it. He was on the football team, which was mostly gothic too. She heard from Megan they called themselves the Black Team and that Hojo stayed on the team even though he was out numbered. But no one knew why he didn't just quit the team when he was outnumbered.

Hojo snapped his tanned fingers in front of Kagome's face, making her snap back to reality. Kagome's head shot up to look at the man. "Anybody in there?" he joked showing his perfectly straight white teeth.

"Oh! I'm Kagome," she introduced and smiled back on instinct She held out her hand and he took it, shaking it up and down a little longer than necessary.

"I like that name," he smoothly replied, not taking his eyes off hers. Nor letting go of her hand.

"Thank you," she replied.

_Damn, she's hot, _Hojo thought. _You can totally tell she's a virgin. Hmm, I'll be sure to take it away from her._

Hojo let go of her hand and Kagome assumed that he was done talking as he seemed deep in thought. So with nothing more to say, she turned and walked acrossed the rest of the street to the dorms. Hojo, pulled out of his imagining when she walked away jogged after her.

"Wait," he called after her. She slowly turned half her body to face him. For some reason she just wanted to get to the dorm.

"You wanna go out tonight? 7:00? To eat?" he asked. He gave his best expression to come off as a sincere school boy.

"Um," she hesitated. "I don't know."

"Come on," he persisted. "I'll pay and it'll be an apology for almost hitting you with my car."

He smiled perfectly again. But if she had to be honest with herself, she wasn't attracted to him. Sure, Hojo was hot, really hot. But it was Inuyasha who put the butterflies in her stomach and had her heart racing. However, Kagome could think of no reason not to go and she needed to chill out after all that happened today.

Kagome nodded. "Okay," she smiled and waved then continued to walk down the street again. She climbed up the steps that lead to the dorm and since it was a guy dorm, litter scattered the ground, weird noises could be heard from the parking lot and boys couldn't contain themselves from making a complete ass of themselves.

"Hey, baby," one grease monkey propositioned. She ignored the comment and went up to the third floor. The trek to the third floor seemed to take her energy, but once she saw the number on the door, all was forgotten. She found the desire to chuckle and did so as she opened the door to her room.

She needed to remember to get some paint, screw what management thought. She wasn't living here for two years with plain, ugly beige walls. Not that she'd paint the entire room, just her room. Kagome went to the computer room and found a sticky note on the desk and wrote 'cell phone' so she would remember to get it back the next day. Then she walked into the living room and stuck it on the side of the TV.

Since it was early in the afternoon she went into her room. Everything was made up, all the bed spreads, the desk had her favorite stuff on it and the vanity had her girly, pink things laying on the top. She just needed this room to have some wall color. _A light pink and black would go nicely,_ she thought.

With that, she grabbed her pink purse and headed out the door. She made it down the three flights of stairs and through the lobby without a single comment. As she made her way through the parking lot, her dark hair blew into her eyes. She shook the dark strands from her face and pulled out her keys. Pressing a button, a little beeping sound was made along with headlight flashing in her eyes.

Kagome smiled at her car, she loved it so much. It's glossy, pink paint shined in the afternoon sum as she got in. The sudden urge to put the top down hit her, but she resisted as she shut the car door. Her tight jeans slid over the fine, black leather of the interior as she started the car. The pink machine purred gently to live and then Kagome put it in gear and sped out of the parking lot.

The radio hit full blast with Christina Aguilera sing the lyrics from her hit single Genie in a Bottle. Driving down the road to the chorus, Kagome sung happily until she realized that she was in town and the store was the next left turn. Kagome pulled into Sherman Williams and pulled into a parking space. The name was always a gay one for a store, but she wasn't complaining as long as they had what she was looking for.

About an hour later, Kagome left the store with a few gallons of her paint of choice. She had used the credit card her foster parents gave her, as that was the only source of money she had. She put the pain the backseat and started the car, blasting Genie in a Bottle again. It was about five when she was hauling her paint up to the dorm room. With all the gallons she was having trouble making it up the dorm steps.

The weight was then easily lifted off her grateful arms. She turned around surprised, only to be met with Inuyasha's grinning face. She grinned back, those butterflies taking off in her stomach again, she noticed.

"Having trouble?" he asked, clearly amused.

"Yes," she laughed. They went up the one flight left of stairs and into the actual dorm room. Kagome shut the door and Inuyasha put the paint by the couch in front of the TV. Kagome stood as Inuyasha looked back at her.

"Are you going to start?" he asked, taking his place on the, go figure, black couch. She shook her head.

"I don't have time," she told him. Inuyasha raised one perfect eyebrow in her direction.

"What? You have a date or something?" he joked, smirking at her. She blushed and looked away, slightly nervous.

_She already has a damn boyfriend?,_ he thought in jealously. He knew he should tamp down the emotion but he couldn't let it go. Not while she was his to protect. Well, in way she sort of was.

"Who is it?" he asked, hoping he hid the sudden fury. She walked to the couch, where he was sitting and picked a gallon of paint. She put it near the wall by the TV then went back to the couch to get more.

"His name is Hojo," she said. His face twisted in a sneer and he was off the couch before she could even blink. He grabbed her shoulders, firmly not hurting her.

"I want you to stay away from that guy," he hissed at her. Her innocent eyes took on a confused look.

"Why?" she asked. "He seems nice."

"Everyone seems nice to you," he almost yelled at her, bending down to her face. He grabbed the collar of her shirt, hoping to make her understand where he was coming from. But all of a sudden a burst of awareness shot through his body and went right down to his groin. He should have pulled away, but he didn't.

Her cute violet eyes meshed with his golden ones and he could no longer help himself. Not with her. His lips captured hers in a forceful kiss. Kagome stiffened only for a second before leaning into his embrace. Inuyasha let go of her collar to wrap his arms around her waist. His tongue leaped out to lick the seam of her lips.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's hot tongue and her stomach feel out of her body. Her heat went to her throat but she opened her mouth for him. He growled when she let him have access to her mouth and eagerly explored this new territory. She moaned into his mouth. Inuyasha brought her body up against his so he could feel her sweet body. His mind clouded and the only thought he could withhold was wanting her. And taking her.

Kagome's body felt over heated as she was brought up against Inuyasha's hard body. But just as she wanted to fight back and explore his mouth a ringing sound cut through the air. Kagome was pulled back into straight thinking and pulled away from him. She did it with a gasp and turned around, fingertips touching her lips.

Inuyasha looked down at his black phone. _Damn you, to hell,_ he thought. It was his girlfriend. Well the sucky excuse for one at least. He answered reluctantly.

"Hey, baby," he robotically said into the phone. There was a pause where he pretended to listen to her. "No, that's fine, bye." He quickly ended transmission. Kagome's mind hit mass capacity as she realized that she was just a booty call. He had a girlfriend, one that he'd been with for God knows how long, but she was conveniently in the room, right? Did she have any common sense?

She could feel his eyes burning into her back. Slowly, reluctantly, she turned around to face him.

"Watch yourself," he commanded. Then proceeded to walk past her and put a pink sticky note one her forehead. "Get your phone back."

He opened the door and said, "God, it's a circus in here." Then he took one last look at her and despite everything she giggled a little. When he was gone, she shut the dorm door and leaned against it for a minute, biting her bottom lip. Then, sucking it up, she went into the computer room. The sliver guitar he had caught her eye. The one he sang with in the YouTube videos. It was all sliver, but like his phone, there was a black web that ran acrossed it.

It reminded her of his kiss. It was something like magic. Corny, yes, but there was not other word she could use to describe it. It was his hard, demanding…okay, bad thoughts. _Think virgin thoughts, damn it._

She vaguely wondered how she was going to get her phone back. She stared at the computer screen then the time caught her eye. _6:46 _is what the time said. Her eyes widened and adrenaline pumped through her as she ran to her room. She brushed her hair, applied a touch of lip gloss, cursing when the bottle fell on the floor and sprinkled a little perfume on her clothes.

Then, in a rush, Kagome snatched up her purse and then ran for the door. But she bumped into a chest and she looked up at the broad shoulders like Inuyasha's though he wasn't nearly as tall or wild looking. Kagome instantly shoved down the comparison and looked at Hojo's green eyes. They were looking her over.

"You still look good," he greeted. She slightly laughed it off.

"Yeah, I didn't have time to change," she said, slightly breathless from the running. He smiled at her.

"I understand," he muttered. Kagome took in her date for the night. He was stunning in his blue Hollister shirt and snug fitting jeans that did wonders to expose the thigh muscles he worked in football.

The kiss between her and Inuyasha flashed through her mind again but she shoved it down as they made small talk to the parking lot. He lead her to his sliver car. Kagome stopped when Hojo opened her door for her. She smiled, it was slightly strained, but hopped in the car. Hojo went around the side and closed the door.

"Cute bug," he grinned. Kagome spotted her pink car in a sea of black cars and smiled at the irony.

"Thanks," she replied.

To Be Continued..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yes i know pink is in here alot XD but it is my favorite color and in the show kagome had it everywhere so i thought it would be alll good. I do not have a problem with goths actually most of my friends are goth or emo im in the middle basicly but i dont like people that think there better then everyone else. Yep hojo is gonna be in this one i know his eyes arnt green but all well.


	4. ch 3 dates

The Dark Prince

Chapter 3: Dates

Kagome made herself comfortable in the black leather of Hojo's car. She looked over at her date, who was looking at her in a way she couldn't decipher. Kagome immediately looked back out the windshield, her heartbeat going sixty-five miles an hour. Suddenly the car became to small and she felt suffocated. Jumping out of the door seemed to be a good idea at the moment, but she knew she couldn't. She was suddenly hoping that this date didn't last long.

Hojo turned the ignition on and the car roared to life with a steady purr. He offered her a kind smile, which Kagome returned, trying to shove her stupid feelings aside.

"What kind of music do you like?" he asked, hand going for the radio.

"Um, pop, I guess," Kagome said. He looked disappointed but turned the radio station with the flick of his finger. The song Umbrella came through the speakers, much to Kagome's disgust. But she made no comment as Hojo eased the car out the parking lot and onto the road. The conversation to the restaurant was quaint and before Kagome knew it, they were pulling into a punk style building.

Hojo, playing the gentleman, opened her door for her and they walked to the restaurant. Kagome had been right about it being a punk place. The food joint had Goth's, however it wasn't as punk on the inside as on the outside. Normally dressed people were in abundance here, which Kagome was surprised about. Hojo lead her to a booth by the window. The seats were a rust color and cool as Kagome sat acrossed from Hojo.

A little waitress, no taller than Kagome, came over to them looking slightly winded. Her brown hair was cut pretty short, in the cut of a boy, Kagome thought. However she could pull it off and had the cutest face with dark, large eyes that she had ever seen. Kagome smiled at her, knowing her from school. The waitress was in one of her classes.

"Long night, huh?" Kagome asked.

The girl nodded, "Yeah, it is." She smiled at Kagome.

"We'll have some wine," Hojo spoke up, looking at the menu. The waitress nodded and turned to leave, but Kagome called her back.

"What's your name?" she called out. The girl looked over her shoulder.

"Ashiya. Mizuki Ashiya," she said.

"I'm Kagome," she offered.

The girl smiled and rushed off to fulfill Hojo's order. Kagome looked back to her date to see him smiling at her. Suddenly, that feeling of wariness came rushing over her full force and she leaned back away from him.

_You're so stupid, he's a nice guy,_ Kagome said to herself. But she still couldn't bring herself to smile at him.

"You're so cute," he told her, hands resting on his chin. She looked at him confused, not really knowing the correct response.

"How you talk to the help, I mean," Hojo said, giving her a half smile.

Kagome wasn't getting what he was talking about. The help? But she was forced to ignore his comment as the wine arrived at their table. Hojo told the waitress to wait, so they had time to order. Kagome picked up the wine glass and took a sip hoping it would calm her nerves and let her have a good time.

She almost gagged on it. It was horrible. Kagome thought wine was supposed to have a rich, sensual flavor, but this tasted like cough medicine. She put the glass back on the table and turned her head away. The sight she was met with when she turned her head was that of Inuyasha and his girlfriend following a waitress. Their shared kiss immediately came to mind and she cursed herself.

_Stop thinking about that, damn it,_ she told herself.

But Kagome took the time to study his girlfriend. She didn't need to study Inuyasha, she knew him looking at him too much. The girlfriend however, she never looked at much. She was pretty, with wild black hair that red streaks. The hair brushed her shoulders as she flicked it acrossed the room. Even from where Kagome was, she could see the deep set brown eyes and the tall five foot seven frame. A lot taller than herself, she mused slightly depressed.

The girl suddenly looked over and spotted her. She openly glared at Kagome. Inuyasha followed her gaze and Kagome's eyes leaped to see Inuyasha. She turned back to Hojo, avoiding the demon's eyes.

Hojo, who had seen who she was looking at, rolled his boyish green eyes. "Stupid Goths," he commented.

"They're not so bad," Kagome muttered, looking passed him.

He snorted then laughed, like she had just told the punch line to a great joke. "Kagome, you're a riot," he managed to say between his laughter.

"I wasn't joking," she said. And with nothing else better to do, took down the horrible wine in one gulp. The waitress came back and they decided to place their order. Kagome ordered another round of wine, as well.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha's girlfriend, Mercedes, touched his hand to get his attention back her. She seemed to be botherd by something, but she had not idea what it was. The only thing she could think of was that that prep bitch had worked some kind of voodoo magic on him or something. Well, Mercedes had a reason to be jealous. The prep was beautiful. In her own small, cute way she was. Mercedes hated her.

Inuyasha finally looked over at her. "What's wrong"? she asked. Then looked over at the girl with the guy from the football team. "Oh. Don't let those preps bug you," she cooed, clutching his arm a little tighter.

"You know," he started to grumble, but decided against it and muttered, "Never mind." They had already placed their order and their food came quick. It was the reason he liked this place. He ignored his girlfriend and kept glancing over at Kagome. It was like he couldn't stop himself.

However, Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha's glances. In fact she wasn't really noticing anything at the moment. She felt dizzy and ready to fall out of the booth. Maybe she shouldn't have had all those glasses of wine. So many glasses that she had lost count at glass number six. She hiccupped. Hojo just grinned at her. She was totally smashed, that was a good thing for him.

Kagome felt eyes trying to burn the back of her head and she turned the see Inuyasha's girlfriend, Mercedes glaring at her with a fiery hatred. Fed up and a little drunk, Kagome got up, not hearing Hojo's questions. Her world spinned for a moment before everything went back to normal. She was so sick of that little bitch treating her like shit when she didn't do a damn thing to her. Earlier, the bitch had hurt Kagome's feelings, though she hated to admit that.

She headed straight for their table. Kagome didn't see Inuyasha around, which was amazing as they were always together. She was all by herself with her perfect little black dress and her perfectly place black eyeliner. It was enough to make Kagome want to puke right then and there. Mercedes narrowed her eyes and got up as Kagome reached her table.

"Listen, bitch," Kagome snapped, "Hating me won't make you pretty." Before Kagome could say the rest or even think, she was on the floor. Her face hurt where she had been punched and her stomach ached from the kick. The bitch got on top of Kagome, intent on beating her but Kagome tried to fight back. The wine just really wasn't helping at the moment.

Inuyasha came out of the bathroom to see a sight. Little Kagome was under his girlfriend biting and scratching like a cat under attack from a dog. Inuyasha's blood hit the boiling point and he didn't remember getting from the bathroom entrance to pulling Mercedes off Kagome but he did it. He grabbed her and pushed her aside to see if Kagome was all right.

She laid on her back, gasping and a little dazed. Her hair seemed to be everywhere, on her face, in her mouth, laying on the floor. There was a big scratch her eye and a bruise forming on her cheek bone. He bent down and gently pushed the hair from her face. Her eyes, which had glazed over as she looked at him, closed and she passed out.

Hojo rushed over, shoving Inuyasha to the side. He couldn't believe he had just seen Kagome getting into a fight. "Get away from her, you fucking gothic freaks," he said. Inuyasha growled and showed his white fangs, but Hojo didn't pay attention. He bent down to pick her up, but Inuyasha got to her first.

"Don't touch her," he said, tone light, but bone chillingly cool. His eyes were on fire. Inuyasha lifted her up and carried her out of the restaurant and to his car. Mercedes caught up to him after he shut the passage door where Kagome was stationed.

"What the hell?" she screeched in his ear. She was pissed off, well so was he. And he wasn't in the mood for her. He shoved her aside again and got in the car, gunned the ignition and hit the gas to peel rubber out of the parking lot.

**--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--**

Kagome awake to something wet being wiped acrossed her face. She opened her eyes and saw twin pools of gold. She realized that she wasn't dreaming and Inuyasha was leaning over her, smiling. Kagome smiled back, but winced at the pain her face.

"You're awake," he rumbled. His voice beautiful even when he wasn't trying.

"Wow, she really beat me up," Kagome said, internally cataloging what hurt and what didn't. She found that most of her body hurt. Inuyasha looked away. His instincts were telling him to defend Kagome. To beat up his own girlfriend and break every bone in Hojo's body then rip off his limbs. However, as fun as the prospect was, he could control himself. And he held back the demon.

She sat up, slowly, and looked around to see that they were in her room, in the dorm. "I'm sorry, I drank too much and…" she trailed off.

"What did you do?" he asked. She bit her lip, then stopped because that hurt too.

"I told her that hating me wouldn't make her pretty," she said, looking down in her lap. Inuyasha laughed, she looked up at the sound. But all too soon he sobered up.

"That's still no excuse to hit you," he told her, wiping her lips. Kagome felt her face heat, but shrugged and got out of bed. She saw herself in her vanity mirror and gasped. She went closer to it, lightly touching her face but wincing when she did.

"This is going to take a lot of make up," she said to herself. Inuyasha snorted and shook his head. Kagome looked at him through the mirror. He was dressed in his usual black, but he was sitting on her pink and black blanket, making the pink look like a masculine color. Kagome looked back at herself and changed the subject.

"Do you know anyone that's hiring?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at her examine herself in the mirror. "No, but I'll look."

_Damn_, Kagome thought, _I need to help pay off the credit cards my foster parents gave me. _ She sighed and looked out the window. The sun was no where over the horizon and with nothing better to do, she looked toward the paint in her room.

"I'm going to start painting," she said, wondering if he'd help her or leave the room.

"It's midnight," he said. She looked over at her pink clock and nodded her agreement.

"It's Saturday," she reasoned. He seemed like he wanted to say something but held his tongue.

"Yep," he said, instead over whatever he really wanted to say.

She went to roll up her sleeves, only to discover that she had none. She was in her sleeveless pink silk nightgown that she wore only went she wanted to feel sexy. The silk conformed to her body shape, outlining the swell of her breasts and curve of her hips. The vee in the front went down a little more than she wanted Inuyasha to see. She looked up from the nightgown and glared at him.

He held up his hands, amusement highlighted his features, mischief danced through his eyes.

"I had to. Your clothes had blood on them and they somehow got wet. I only saw you in your bra and underwear," he said. Then he mumbled something that she heard as "thong" and her blood pressure hit the roof.

"Get out!" she screamed, pointing to the door. He eased off the bed and smirked at her. While strutting to the door he casually said, "I'll be working in room 67 with the band if you…need me."

Before she could respond to his charming smirk he was gone. Damn, she wanted to see the band. But she needed to paint, and she didn't need him to see her again in her bra and underwear. As she settled everything in the middle of the floor, Kagome realized that it wouldn't be so fun if she did this by herself.

She didn't know where her cell was, so she went to the living room to find it. Instead she found Inuyasha's and decided to use it. She dialed a number she had already memorized.

"Hello?" Megan answered in a bubbly voice.

"Hey, what's up?" Kagome answered just as bubbly, despite her face pain. "Can you come over to Dorm B, Room 69? I need some help."

"Can I bring Jasmine?" Megan asked. Kagome smiled.

"Sure," she answered.

"Okay, be right over," Megan responded.

"Love you," Kagome said.

"Love you, too," Megan told her.

"Bye," both girls said in a high pitched, happy voice.

While her friends came over, she decided to kill some time watching late night Maury. It always made a girl feel better about herself. She could use a little pick me up anyway.

A half hour later, Megan and Jasmine where standing in Kagome's middle sized room. They had already asked about her face and they were deciding how to split up the room and work with it.

"I noticed you're in a guys' dorm, Kagome," Jasmine chatted as they looked from the paint to the walls. Kagome snapped her head up to Jasmine.

"Really?" she asked, shocked.

"Oh my God, you didn't know?" Megan asked, surprised etched over her face. Kagome shook her head. Megan flipped her pale blond hair over her shoulder. "And I thought I was the blond," Megan joked.

"Shut up," Kagome smiled. Jasmine rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You remind me of a guinea pig, so stupid," she said, going for a bucket of paint. Kagome playfully slapped her arm and laughed.

"Oh my God," Megan said, jumping up and down with her excitement. "You should move in with us. We have room for one more. It's just me, Jasmine and Kelly."

"No, thanks," Kagome said, not even thinking about the offer. "I'm fine where I'm at." She grabbed a bucket of paint and opened it. Megan grabbed one too and hauled it to a wall near the door.

Both her friends let their disappointment show on their face. Jasmine recovered first. She dipped a brush in the paint, and careful to not let it on the carpet, started painting the wall. Her thoughtful brown eyes rolled over Kagome, who was painting as well.

"Hey, do you room with a guy?" she asked.

"Yes," Kagome replied, turning toward her friend's shocked face and wondered if she did something wrong.

"Oh my God, no wonder you want to say here. Friends with Benefits," Megan said, her eyes twinkling, a cute little green.

"Who is it?" Jasmine asked. She gave a sly, but pervy, grin.

"It's so not like that," Kagome said, looking back at the wall she was painting over. The girls both snorted.

"Sooo, who is he?" Megan continued to ask. Kagome shook her head and then went to the computer room to play some tunes. She turned on his computer, her friends, who had followed her, saw the skulls as the desktop background and gasped.

"He goth, isn't he?" Megan asked. Kagome just nodded and searched through his music.

How do you guys get along?" Jasmine asked. Her head was tilted in a way that looked like a thinking pose. Obviously, she was trying to imagine it. Kagome shrugged at the question.

"He's a nice guy," she said, staring at the TV. Jasmine and Megan rose their eyebrows, obviously suspicious.

"Let's get back to painting," she said, laying down a piece of paper. It was how they split up the room. Kagome, finding nothing on his music, hit YouTube. She gasped in delight and turned on a video. Then the room filled with the sounds of _White Kids Love Hip-Hop_. A loud base hit their ears and they went back to the room to paint and sing along.

It was taking forever to make the room a light pink, but Kagome set the music to Inuyasha's. She was in the mood for some of his songs. The first of his songs came on, slowly at first then the lead guitar started playing frantically, soon followed by the secondary guitar.

Megan grimaced. "What the hell is this rock shit?" she asked.

"It's Inuyasha's. I think it's really good," Kagome said, sweating from painting.

"It would be good," Megan replied, "if it wasn't rock."

Kagome sighed and to stop Megan from complaining, turned off the soulful song that was just being and turned up Avril Lavigne. The room filled with the sound of "Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend." Kagome noticed the irony. She didn't like Inuyasha's girlfriend. It wasn't that she wanted him herself but Inuyasha didn't even like her. So why even date her?

As they painted black designs as a border going down from the top of the wall to the bottom the computer stopped playing. Kagome took down the pattern she was painting over and set it on a paint can, then walked to the door of the room so she could find another song. She wiped her face, knowing that she'd get some on her face, but doing the action anyway.

Before she even reached the door, Inuyasha came stomping in, fire burning his eyes and hell vibrating from his presence. His demon ears were even pinned down by his head. Kagome heard her friends gasp from somewhere behind her, however she couldn't look back to assure them that Inuyasha was, for the most part, harmless. Her body seemed to have shut down and it was his fault.

"What the fuck is this?" he demanded. Kagome snapped out of her stupor. She smiled.

"Hi, Inuyasha," she cheerfully said, waving the paint brush like she would her hand. Thank God that none of it splattered on Inuyasha, even if the paint was black.

"You didn't tell me your friends would be over," he lowered his voice so only she could hear. But before she had the chance to respond back to him three guys crashed into Inuyasha's back. All three were goth, but the only way she could separate them was because of their eyes. One had bright brown shade, the other a startling blue, while the last had a moss green.

"What the fuck, Inuyasha?" the one with blue eyes snapped. "Preps are here."

The blue-eyed one's gaze traveled over Kagome's friends, until at last they landed on Kagome. And stayed there. For a moment, he took in the captivating innocence Kagome presented and then smiled. One of the lecherous smiles Kagome had ever seen. He stepped forward.

"I'd be more than interested in taking this little whore, though," he leered at Kagome's nightgown. Kagome saw Inuyasha clench his fist so hard she could see the start of blood.

"Clark," Inuyasha demanded, "watch you're words." His voice gave a warning. And Kagome feared what would happen if the warning was ignored.

The one with green eyes just laughed. "Come on, quit joking, Inuyasha."

The guy took a step toward Jasmine. Kagome immediately stepped in between the guy and her friend. "Damn preps. Little bitch needs to learn her place," the green eyed one said, raising his hand, eyes glittering.

Inuyasha took the upraised arm harshly and squeezed. Immediately there was a small crack and he was yanked back with a yell. The guy slid down the wall, clutching his arm, which wasn't broken. But pretty damn close to it.

"I said, leave her alone, Jeremy," Inuyasha said calmly. The smoothness of his voice sent shivers up Kagome's back. Jeremy reminded Kagome of a fake pretty boy, now that she could really take a look at him. He had a soft face but hard sharp eyes. It struck a cord in her. All at once her heart began to pound. She couldn't hear Megan or Jasmine or the other goth guy.

Then her stomach clenched to the point where she wanted to double over. _Why do they treat us like this? It's like some bad teenage high school movie gone wrong. What's with this place!?,_ she screamed inside her head.

Finally, she came back to real life with not much of the scene changed. One guy was on the floor. Inuyasha and the other two were standing and Megan and Jasmine where behind her. Kagome's chin went up proudly and she was finally able to get her hearing back from her panic attack. The brown-eyed cute one was speaking.

"Hey, isn't that girl the reason you hit Matt with that dodge ball?" he asked, tilting his head to look more closely at Kagome's face. She didn't appreciate the inspection. Clark glared at her.

"Over her? She probably deserved it," he retorted. Inuyasha clenched his fists again. And again he felt blood from where his claws dug into his palms. That helped him though, he could focus on the pain instead of desperately beating the living shit out of these assholes who seriously deserved it. None of these idiots would understand, none of them.

However, before he could shut up the two guys and the third, who was just joining in, Kagome clenched her own fists. "Get out of my room!" she yelled at them. She yelled it again at the top of her lungs. Anger lit up her beautiful violet eyes as she managed to look down at them while she was shorter than they were. He stood, fascinated, not knowing what to do. He'd never seen her anger before and if he was right, he'd never seen her hurt the way her eyes displayed now.

The guys looked ready to advance, but Inuyasha held up his arm to stop them. To Kagome's surprise, they listened to him and backed down. The trio went into the computer room and Inuyasha put his guitar that was leaning against the wall, in its case. Clark narrowed his black rimmed eyes.

"She's the one you were so worked up over," he demanded as much as stated. Inuyasha said nothing. He looked over.

"What, Zook?" Inuyasha mocked. "Nothing to say?"

Zook said nothing, just plopped down on the leather couch in the living room like a lump. Jeremy laughed, it held no humor and grated down on Inuyasha's last nerve. He ground his back teeth, a habit he picked up when seriously irritated.

"My cousin's pissed at you. I heard you took up the whore instead of your girlfriend," he said, tossing his head back to Kagome, who was still in her room with her friends.

Inuyasha snapped. His vision blurred to red for a moment, but he suppressed the demon. When he did that, his golden eyes became lifeless and dead. He looked at Clark and Jeremy.

"If you don't get out, I'm going to kick you out," he told them, voice soft and menacing.

They were tore between scared and confused as they looked at him. But took scared to object, they scuttled out before Inuyasha could make good on his threat. Kagome had come out a few minutes after the door shut. To his surprise her eyes were red-rimmed and swollen and she had dressed in a bubble gum pink t-shirt and mint green skirt. She gave him a blank look as he lounged on the back of the couch celebrating his control of the demon.

"I'm leaving," she said. Kagome gave him no time to respond as she left, her friends sparing him no glance. Inuyasha rose from the couch as the door shut with a quiet thud, his mouth slightly agape.

"Nice, Ace. What are you going to do now?" Zook said, his brown eyes slightly smiling. Inuyasha could say nothing.

**---0---0---0---0---Meanwhile---0---0---0---0---**

Kagome sighed as she turned on the engine to her pink bug and roared it to life. Her friends sat shotgun and in the backseat chatting trying to lift her spirits and get her in a good mood, to help her put it in the back of her mind. Kagome said nothing as she gunned the gas and sped out on the road, a little faster than what she should have.

Megan, who was shotgun, looked over at Kagome. Her straight, blond hair still in a perfect ponytail even though they had painted all night and her blue eyeliner still beautifully in place. Her green eyes sparkled in excitement when Kagome glanced over to see what Megan was staring at her for.

"Let's go to Victoria Secret," she randomly put out there in the silence of the car. Jasmine's red-head shot from between the two front seats.

"It's six in the morning," she said, looking at Megan. Megan smiled and winked.

"But by the time we get there, it'll be seven and I'm not the least bit tired," she said. Kagome glanced over and broke out in a smile.

"All right, I could use a new bra and underwear set," Jasmine said, sitting back and crossing her legs.

"Me, too," Kagome finally said, smiling at the total random fun her friends came up with.

After an hour of driving and another half hour of getting lost, they arrived at the mall. All three girls giggled as they stepped out of the car and walked side by side up the parking lot to the mall entrance. Entering, Kagome gasped when she was hit with the sight of gray tile floors and shops lining every wall. Vendors where in the middle of the large walkway and even at seven thirty on a Sunday morning, the mall buzzed with life.

"I've never seen a mall this…this big," Kagome stammered, jaw loosing in slight awe.

"Me either, I don't normally come to this mall," Megan said, adjusting her light blue top. "The one in town is what I go to, not this one, on the city limits. There's nothing like this down in Florida."

Jasmine was glancing around, not knowing where to go first. "I know what you mean. I came from Georgia, there's nothing like this there," she said.

Kagome cleared her throat and adjusted the pink flip flops she wore on her feet. "Come on, girls," she said, smiling. The other two smiled with her.

"Let's go shopping!" all three screamed. They ran around store after store. Claire being a big one that they spent time in and they hit it first.

The little store was full of small things, shiny earrings, and stylish shoes. The girls split up and each went for different things. But all of them mouthed the song that was playing in the background: _Hot 'n Cold_ by Katy Perry.

"Oh my God, Kagome! How does this look?" Megan asked, holding up a pink butterfly necklace. It sparkled in the light. Kagome appreciated the glitter of jewelry more than ever before.

"Totally adorable," she replied.

They poked and prodded Claire's some more and then decided to head out. Kagome spotted Hot Topic and turned toward it. She felt a yank on her arm pull her in the opposite direction of the store. Looking back, Kagome was met with Jasmine's concerned face.

"Are you insane? The Goths will eat you alive if you go in there," she warned. Megan rolled her eyes and sat on a near by bench.

"Let her learn," she said. Kagome smiled, now that she got her own way, and pranced into the store. Immediately, the atmosphere darkened when she stepped in. The rock music was subtly playing, though the screamer was in no way subtle. She looked at the customers and the clerks, noting that she had never seen some much black and piercing in her life. And that included school.

Kagome wandered and looked over the Hello Kitty tank tops. One black and pink shirt caught her eye and she took a medium size off the rack. Then quickly, because people were starting to stare, she laid it on the counter for the cashier to ring up. The eyes she felt on her burned, like two holes drilling in the back of her head.

Turning, Kagome caught a glimpse of Mercedes. She looked like a Gothic princess with her perfect, dark make up, black, tight clothes and her straight black hair falling around her shoulders. She wasn't alone either. Kagome noticed the three girls and two guys she was hanging out with. _What is she doing here? Isn't it too early in the morning for her to be here? _she thought. But behind Mercedes a clock showed her that it was ten in the morning, not too early for her to be here.

"There she is, in all her prep glory," Mercedes laughed. A few of her friends snickered with her. Kagome turned around and paid for her tank top. She walked out of the store but didn't get very far when one of the guys Mercedes was hanging out with wrapped his hand around her small arm. It was the pretty boy from earlier today…or tonight. Jeremy was his name.

Kagome struggled against him. "Hold still, bitch," he spat.

With nothing but instinct she slapped his fake pretty boy face. His expression twisted in anger and he didn't look so pretty anymore. His moss colored eyes gleamed and Kagome felt his hand going up her shirt. Terrified, Kagome looked around but no one was there. If she rounded a corner, she'd be able to see her friends, but she couldn't.

She struggled to get his hand away from her but he was stronger. So she clamped down on his shoulder with her teeth. Hard. He jumped back, removing his hand from her person, but she lost balance and fell on her butt. She was up in a matter of seconds.

"Damn, you ugly bitch," he said, glaring at her. "I don't know what's gotten into Inuyasha lately, maybe he's smoking too much dope."

Kagome's eyes widened. _What is this guy talking about?!_

But she was saved as Jasmine and Megan came around the corner and yelled for her when they saw who she was with. Kagome ran to them and they gathered around her. She looked back to see Mercedes steaming. Her anger so fierce that her face had turned red. Kagome felt that she had just had a narrow escape.

Jasmine lead her away while Megan took the time to glare at the Goths then followed. Kagome, now with out adrenaline, was starting to shake.

"Are you okay?" Jasmine asked. They stopped when they were far enough away from Hot Topic. Kagome nodded. Worried, Jasmine looked to Megan, but Megan just nodded too. Then pointed.

They were standing in front of Victoria's Secret. Kagome gave a grateful smile.

To Be Continued..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Finnaly chapter 3 sorry it took so long :( . Kagome goes through hell in this chapter i really dont like kikyo in the show i was thinking about just calling mercedes kikyo but i really didint want her in my storey id get grossed out writing it [sorry to kikyo fans out there] chapter 4 is comming soon promist thanks guys but id really like some reviews maybe the chapters would majicly come out faster XD.


	5. ch 4 victora's secret

The Dark Prince

Chapter 4: Victoria Secret

"I can't believe you room with Inuyasha!" Megan gushed, her tone full of jealousy.

"Yeah," Jasmine agreed, her tone light. "I mean, he's really hot. But he's like the leader of the Goths. He's the one that made it cool, you know."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. The three walked to the entrance of the store they sought.

"What she means is," Megan cut in, "is that three years ago, Inuyasha entered this school wearing nothing but black and was a total outcast. The school wasn't divided like it was now but he was just so cool and he didn't let it get to him. He just kept on with his Goth look and that just made him even more hot! And now, he's like, the king!"

Kagome blinked. She could easily picture Inuyasha not giving a damn about what people thought about him. It was discerning though, to know that he's the one that divided that school. Kagome looked back to the floor, thinking it over a little bit more. His personality was so strong that it wasn't so far fetched, now that she took time to consider it. His body build was enough to make anyone nervous but now add this piece of information about his reputation and you'd be trembling.

_Maybe I'm not the only one that nervous around him then,_ she thought hopefully.

"But we didn't change," Jasmine said, pointing her fingers up in a 'V' . "We like the way we dress and how we act, not that Inuyasha isn't cool in his own right, but it was his choice, you know?"

Kagome smiled, thankful for being separated from her thoughts. "That's the same thing my mom taught me. To be whoever you want to be and be that person. To not let anyone tell you different or that you're not good enough."

Jasmine returned her smile. "Your mom is a wise woman," she said. Kagome didn't respond. One reason was that she didn't want to tell them about her mom and the other being that they were at the entrance to Victoria Secret. They finally entered, where at this early in the morning, was buzzing with people. Store clerks, shoppers and even some men, that Kagome thought were gay by they way they stood. The store as the entered took on a pink and golden glow.

Some lights highlighted bra and panty sets while others were in drawers. The sheer femininity of the store made Kagome feel like a woman. All the soft, glowing colors and silky smooth fabric of the under garments. There were lacy thongs on display, but Kagome by passed that, not liking them. She like lacy bras and form fitting underwear, not ass floss. She was just a girly girl at heart when it came to her under garments.

Many women circulated around her, but one tapped her shoulder. She stopped looking at the pretty patterns and turned around to a woman that was just as short as her. Instant recognition hit her as she took in the girl's brown eyes and extremely short brown hair.

"Ashiya," Kagome smiled. Ashiya smiled brightly at her. Ashiya's own eyes were as large as Kagome's but they were a chocolate brown, and suddenly, Kagome had a craving for chocolate.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, before Ashiya said anything. She felt so at easy with Ashiya she felt that she could say anything around her.

"I work here," Ashiya smiled brightly. Kagome was taken aback. She felt like she was missing something.

"But you work at a restaurant, too," Kagome said carefully. Did Ashiya quit the restaurant and start working here? But Ashiya nodded in understanding of Kagome's confusing.

"The life a poor high school student," she said, switching a bra to another drawer.

Kagome chuckled a little. Ashiya looked at her. Even when she stopped laughing, she still stared. Kagome felt her face heating, but before she could say anything about her being uncomfortable Ashiya spoke.

"Hey, we're a little short staffed around here, would you be interested in working here?" she asked.

There was a second while Kagome soaked up what she was being asked, then slightly delayed, "Yes, I would love it!" she said quickly. Ashiya smiled and went to get the papers that were required. Within no time at all, she was back with white sheets of paper in her hand.

"Fill these out and sign on the bottom and you're done," Ashiya told her. Kagome smiled at her and went to the counter to fill out the application. Ashiya followed her and put her elbows on the counter.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Kagome?" Ashiya asked her, looked cutely innocent.

Kagome knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "No."

Ashiya let out a sigh. "Good, my boyfriend hates the fact that I work here." Kagome leaned back, from where she was bent over the counter to look fully at Ashiya.

"Who's your boyfriend?" she asked. Out of the corner of her eye, Kagome spotted her friends all busying themselves with lingerie and underwear.

"Izumi Sano," she answered, her cheeks a light, rosy pink.

_Wow, I hope I don't look like that when someone says Inuyasha's name, _Kagome thought. _Stupid crushes I wish I could get over and all. _

"Oh, the high jumper on the track team. He's cute," Kagome approved, having seen a picture of him for advertisements of the track team.

"ASHIYA!" someone yelled. From behind the counter was a chubby face that glowed a very bright shade of red.

"Okay," Ashiya said, softly waking away. Kagome leaned back over the counter to finish filling out the application. Without her noticing, Megan stood beside her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her blue eyes scanning the paper Kagome was leaned over.

"I'm filling out an application."

With wide eyes she asked, "Really?"

Kagome decided not to take that as an insult. Jasmine rushed over, hearing Megan's insensitive comment.

"I think it's a compliment that they chose you," she put in, to lessen Megan's accidental blow. Shyly, Kagome smiled at Jasmine.

"Really?" Kagome asked, putting some of her black hair behind one ear.

"Really," Jasmine said, no doubt in her voice.

With that, the shopping commenced. Kagome didn't thing this could get any better, all the banter between her and her friends over bra sizes, actually feeling like she belonged, and a sense of happiness that she hadn't felt in a long time. By the time they were done, Kagome had a few new bra's and underwear sets, most of them pink. And the best of all, she was hired and started Monday, tomorrow, at five in the afternoon.

On the way back, Kagome played one of her favorite songs, One Girl Revolution. But all too soon Kagome had to drop her friends off and Dorm 2 and then drove back to Dorm 3. Kagome shut off the car in a hurry, not noticing how tired she was until she put the car in park. Once in the dorm, she stumbled up the stairs, trying to reach the third floor. As she got closer to room 69, rock music filled her ears.

Still insanely tired, she opened the door, thankful it wasn't locked, and gasped at the sight in front of her. Inuyasha was holding his guitar, sitting on the back of the black couch, practicing chords in rapid succession. He looked so much like a dark avenging angel that Kagome almost wished she hadn't interrupted, because he looked up at her as she closed the dorm door.

Kagome stood there, her mouth slightly open, like an idiot.

"Um," he started. But brought back to Earth, she ignored him and walked by him with her bags to her room. Inuyasha had a sinking feeling that something had happened. After he heard the door shut, he took a breath, put down his guitar and walked to her door.

He knocked, and without waiting for an answer, just strolled right on in. He was blessed with the sight of her in a black lacy bra and underwear set. The ample cleavage strained the lace bra and gave way to a slender waist with a flat stomach, and flaring hips covered only by minimal cloth. Inuyasha had the sudden feeling that he was drooling.

Get out!" she screamed, turned away from him to her bed. He closed his eyes and after he heard a rumpling of cloth, he opened his eyes again. How was it that he always got screamed at? This time when he looked at her, she was a slinky, blue nightgown. He had no idea why, it was noon. And he hadn't noticed before, but now her walls where a pale pink with black vines around the top. _Is she allowed to do that?_ he thought. The bed matched the walls except for a few spots of mint green and the carpet, which had been black, was now white. _How the hell did she do that?_

He came to one conclusion: she was a color freak. And he found that oddly fascinating. Inuyasha ignored the room for the time being and went back to the girl in it. The one that was openly glaring at him.

"I'm sorry," he said, feeling a little heat in his face. But he had to say it before he could take it back.

She smiled, but for him, it wasn't a happy smile. "You probably don't even know what you're apologizing for," she told him. She wasn't looking him straight in the eye.

"Well," he started, "my friends were assholes."

She rolled her eyes, her body language becoming sarcastic. "Is that what you think of me? A prep?" she attacked.

"N-no," he stuttered, before he could think about his answer. "I mean, when I first saw you, yes. But you're nice to everyone, it's like you're on cloud nine all the time or something," he reasoned. "Not that it's a bad thing."

Kagome looked him straight in the eye. _He likes me,_ she thought. _I can't believe it. _

She blushed, her whole face a pretty pink and looked away from him. Then in a sudden mood change, she jumped toward him.

"I got a job at Victoria's Secret," she told him in excitement.

He looked a little dumbfounded at her change of mood. He recovered after that in a second, then remembered a favorite fantasy of his where Kagome would walk around the store in nothing at all.

_Damn._ He glanced down at his almost fully erected hard on. He was just thinking about it, thinking and look what happens. She was insanely close to him, because of her jumping like a rabbit, so he inhaled her scent. Their kiss irrupted into his mind. He hadn't ever remembering kissing someone and wanting them so much. It a simple kiss, what was wrong with him?

However, he didn't like the fact that she was going to be working at Victoria's Secret, there were bound to be all types of perverts there. Before he could respond to the job she had gotten, Kagome nervously looked at the carpet.

"Um, I bumped into your girlfriend," she said, quietly. Inuyasha felt his face harden. "And I really don't think your friends like me very much."

Inuyasha clenched his fists at his sides. "What did they do?" he asked, his face restrained.

"Well, one guy grabbed me and tried to--" she stopped herself. The air suddenly had a dark feeling to it and she was too afraid to look up at the moment.

"Tried to what?" he asked softly, eyes melting with menace.

"Um, grab my boob, but they didn't, so it's okay," she said really fast, hoping he didn't hear and would let it go.

Inuyasha bit his lip, showing his fangs. She looked up at him then and felt her heart skip a beat. Even pissed off, he was the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen.

"But besides that, just name calling," she told him softly.

"Don't worry, Kagome, they won't ever bother you again," he told her. He felt something tighten at his arms. Looking down, Inuyasha saw that her tiny fists had grabbed his long sleeves. He looked to her eyes next, and the violet color just got to him. Something made him snap and he dipped his head low to kiss her.

He didn't ask for permission, but just shoved his tongue inside. Her taste was a spicy mix. She moaned at the sensation that started. A burning sensation deep in her belly and she had to get closer to him. She stood up on tip toe. Her brain completely protested, but then he rolled is tongue over hers and she was lost.

Kagome pressed against his hard, warm body. He surprised her and turned her around to put her back against the wall beside the door. He used his foot to spread her ankles wide while his hands gripped her sides. She panted and then gasped when he pressed his hard arousal to her stomach. She grabbed his shoulders and hoped she wouldn't pass out from the heat that entered her mind. Nothing else registered, nothing but him.

He put his hands on her flat, little stomach and she quivered, wishing his hands would fan out and explore.

_He has a girlfriend._

Yes, but his chest was so warm being pressed against her, all that hard muscle.

_You're just his whore, his booty call, his bed warmer. _

The heat that had filled her up, receded back to wherever it had come from and the only feeling left was a cold one that filled her, but at the same time, left her empty. She pushed against that chest which had felt so wonderful before, but now felt like it was suffocating her. She pushed in vain, for it was like pushing against a brick wall. Kagome was getting nowhere.

Finally, he ripped his lips from hers and swore, with a vengeance. Inuyasha panted, he couldn't seem to keep his hands off her. His mind had entered a blissful fog, but he had a beautiful girl right here but he should be able to control his attraction to this small wisp of a women. Control was everything for him. But Kagome, she was different. The only one who could put his mind in a fog.

Guilt shuttered through him. He had a girlfriend of six months. If he married her, he would inherit her father's company. And he knew Mercedes loved him, in her own twisted way, but he just wasn't feeling anything for her anymore. Even sexually, he just wasn't feeling anything for her. Kagome pushed him, bringing him from his thoughts. She went around him, not looking at him and was brushing her hair at her vanity. Long, thick, and wavy hair that he could see his claws running though.

_Damn it! Stop that!_ he thought.

"Good night," he said, and turned to leave the room. But he looked over his shoulder. "We'll get you're cell phone back, don't worry." Then he shut the door and was gone from her room. Kagome gave a sigh and looked at her red, swollen lips in the mirror. This had to stop, but when was she ever going stop letting him kiss her?

She was so torn. She had a crush on him. One she couldn't have. One every girl wanted, even one of her best friends wanted him. She didn't stand a chance. And then Hojo gets thrown into the mix. She felt slightly guilty, he was really nice and cute, but then again, it wasn't like they were going out.

Worn out, she climbed into her soft bed and completely drained, snuggled into the blankets. Her last conscious thought was that she wished Inuyasha was here to wrap his arms around her.

The next morning, after getting sixteen hours of sleep, Kagome crawled out of bed and pulled out a cute, short skirt and a lacy tank top with black roses decorating the sides and center of the shirt. To complete it, she withdrew a white jacket and went to her door. She heard shuffling out there and figured it was Inuyasha.

"Um, Inuyasha," she spoke loudly through to door.

"Yeah?" he said, coming into her room. He didn't realize how close she was to the door and stopped short. This morning he black t-shirt had deep purple flames licking up his chest. However he exchanged black pants for plain jeans, worn in some really great places for the female eye. Her gaze went back the tight shirt hugging his muscles. It wasn't completely tight, but oh so form fitting. The spiky studded belt just made him look even more bad-boy.

"Um, where's the shower?" Kagome asked, feeling stupid that she hadn't asked before.

"It's in my room," he answered, "you can't miss it."

"Oh."

Side stepping him, she carried her clothes to the his room, a place she hadn't been before, now that she thought about it. Kagome opened the dark oak door and was stunned by they thick black carpet under her feet. The walls with a red dragon border, but plainly black, stunned her. Though the wall also had swim suit girls posters, to which she rolled her eyes.

But she was surprised to find biology papers on his work desk and test tubes that had colorful liquid in them. Kagome had signed up for biology, but the class started later than the rest, how'd he get papers in advance and why in hell would he want them?

His bed was plain, but the red satin sheets were insanely bold and for some reason, Kagome thought it looked comfortable. She also espied a PS2 on one side of his bed. She really loved that game consol. Kagome walked into the bathroom with white, cold tile floors and shut the door. The white tube looked inviting and Kagome wasted no time. She showered, donned her clothes and was surprised to see Inuyasha waiting for her in the living room. She put on her pink book bag and both of them headed out together.

While walking outside to the school, Kagome struck up conversation. She looked up at him and said, sarcastically, "I liked your room, especially the half naked whores on your wall."

Inuyasha just chuckled and offered no move to defend himself.

"So, you like biology. I saw the papers on your desk, I signed up for it too, we might have it together," she said, smiling up at him. They got out of the parking lot and crossed the street and chatted about his PS2.

"We should play it whenever we're bored, it'd be so funny," Kagome expressed. Mercedes walked up to Inuyasha all smiles, but frowned at Kagome. She went to walk away from them, but Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and leaned down to her ear.

"Meet me at the main staircase before fourth period," he whispered. He, then, walked off like nothing happened and caught up with his girlfriend. She sighed, but wasn't alone for long. Someone poked her in the side. Kagome turned her head to see Kelly.

"I love your skirt," she commented with a smile.

"Thanks, Kelly," Kagome told her.

"I heard you and the girls painted your room. I'm sorry I wasn't there. My boyfriend and I were at dinner," Kelly said.

Her and Kelly walked passed the school gates and went on campus. "It's okay, I understand," Kagome offered.

"Oh, but I did hear that you and Hojo where going at it," Kelly said with a sly wink.

"I got a little drunk," Kagome laughed, hoping Kelly was talking about dinner and not something else.

"He had the affect on people," Kelly laughed with her. "Though, his ex, former most popular, ain't going to be happy with you."

Kagome rolled her eyes. _More stupid girlfriends, will it ever stop? _"Like I don't have enough people hating me," she said.

"Nah, we like you a lot," Kelly told her. With the realization that they were in front of the school, they parted ways and Kagome went to her first period class. Math, the subject that never clicked for her. She completely sucked at it.

A head of chocolate brown hair caught her attention and Kagome realized it was Ashiya. She grabbed the seat next to her co-worker. Instantly they started up a chat and didn't even notice the first bell ring. Or that class had started.

"Ladies," the teacher asked, "do you have a problem? Preps from wonderland?"

Ashiya shut up and glared at the teacher. Kagome's anger wasn't so controllable. Kagome didn't come here for this.

"Who the hell are you to judge, black death wannabe?" she yelled at him. The others like here giggled but the Goths, who out numbered them, glared at her. And she could feel their burning gazes.

_I should have kept my mouth shut_, she thought desperately.

"Do you want to end up in the office?" the teacher asked, like he held power in the classroom.

"Better than being here," she muttered. Ashiya's eyes widen and the teacher turned to glare at her.

"Get out then," he yelled at her. Kagome sneered at him.

"Kagome, apologize. I don't want you in trouble, then you might not be able to start your job today," she insisted, eyes troubled.

Kagome sighed, retrieved her bag and left the room for the office. She made it through the halls to the office and sat in an empty seat and looked at the dingy carpet. She should have kept her mouth shut. But that teacher had no right to pick on her and Ashiya.

**---0---0---0---0---Meanwhile---0---0---0---0---**

Inuyasha walked down the hall and was surprised to see Izumi Sano leaning against the lockers. His dark hair falling acrossed his dark eyes. They got along pretty well and Inuyasha was proud to call Sano his friend, even with their vast differences.

He was probably waiting for his girlfriend, Ashiya. She kind of reminded him of Kagome sometimes. They were both bright and bubbly. The class Sano was waiting at was Kagome's class too, if he remembered right. Sano spotted him and spared Inuyasha a small smile. It was surprising as Sano didn't smile much, just like himself. Then again, Inuyasha smiled when Kagome was around.

"What up, Sano?" Inuyasha greeted. It's not like either of them hadn't skipped class before, but Sano didn't do it that often.

"You're not black," Sano responded, rolling his eyes.

"You hate it when I say it like that, that's why I say it like that," Inuyasha said, with a toothy grin. The bell rang in their ears and Inuyasha tapered his ears to his head. _Sensitive ears, assholes,_ Inuyasha thought to the school.

Ashiya was the first to rush out the classroom. Sano donned a concerned look as she spotted them and headed right up to them, not asking how they got there because they skipped first period.

Ashiya went for Inuyasha. "Kagome's in the office, can you get her out of it, before the principal…" she trailed off.

"God knows how many times you've been there, must know the secretary's names by heart," Sano put in. Inuyasha gave a punch to the shoulder and left them alone to go to the office and get Kagome.

"What are you up to now? You know full well she won't see the principal," Sano asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"They're perfect for each other," Ashiya pouted.

"Didn't we talk about this?" Sano asked lazily. Though, he was clearly amused. "Stick your big nose where it doesn't belong and Inuyasha will eventually figure it out."

She rolled her eyes. "It'll take that dipshit forever." They both laughed at the joke.

"Miroku's going to get her before Inuyasha will," Sano muttered at they walked down the hall to their second period.

Inuyasha busted into the office and saw Kagome having a chat with the principal's assistant. Thank God it wasn't the old douche bag himself. Well, while he was here, he might as well turn up the charm and get Kagome her phone back. He looked in the principal's office and saw no one. Inuyasha grinned to himself.

He tapped Kagome on the shoulder and whispered, "I'll distract her while you go get your phone." Kagome nodded and made a big show of dropping something and went on the ground to get it. She started crawling passed the main desk and to the principal's office.

Inuyasha turned his attention to the assistant and have her a sly kind of smile. He leaned casually against the desk making sure his bicep muscle rippled. The assistant's eyes glazed over.

"I've been in here a lot, but did I ever tell you it was to see your beautiful face?" he asked her. The blond assistant shook her head. His eyes brightened as he smiled a seductive smile at her. The guy was oozing sexiness from his every pore.

"I've been wanting to ask you out for some time now, and--" he was cut off.

"Inuyasha," the assistant stuttered.

"Is it the age thing?" he continued, "Because it doesn't matter to me." Inuyasha put both arms on the counter this time. The blond assistant was flustered, trying to resist him and his charms. Kagome crawled out of the office, smiling. Watching this was so funny.

"No, Inuyasha," the assistant said. Inuyasha put on a hurt face. "Do you find me ugly?"

"No," the blond grabbed his hand. "You're very hot."

He grinned at her, it was almost animal like.

"But," the assistant continued, " it would be inappropriate."

"Oh, I could think of some inappropriate things to do to you," he told her in a lowly, husky voice. The assistant flushed. Kagome looked left and right and crawled back in front of the desk where Inuyasha stood.

"Well, no is no, I guess," Inuyasha said. Kagome popped up saying that she found what she was looking for. The blond assistant's face fell, no doubt she was enjoying the attention Inuyasha gave her. _No doubt I would too,_ Kagome thought.

They both nodded to the assistant and said goodbye, then walked out there. The halls were empty, the bell having already rung, they were going to be late.

"That was hilarious," Kagome laughed, walking by Inuyasha. Some straggling students in the hall stared at her, wondering what she was doing with Inuyasha. Kagome walked by her classroom and stopped.

"Um, I'll see ya," Kagome said and walked into her classroom. Inuyasha wanted to stop her, but it just couldn't be helped. He didn't go to second period either.

To Be Continued..

Ha ha sorry i enjoyed this chapter lol..... everybody knows inu would so do that if he went to school sorry it took so long to write but went on a trip and so on and so on thanx for the reviews (would love more) XD sorry but alot of the characters are closed minded but it makes the storey interesting see ya


End file.
